Teen Titans: The Lost Crystals
by AriaVP
Summary: Jinx desaparece de los mapas de Jump City al regreso de Kid Flash de una mision durante un mes. Desde su desaparición, se empiezan a registrar robos de joyas similares en distintos lugares pero lo malo, es que los Teen Titans son incapaces de parar al grupo que comete dichos robos. Pero nada es lo que parece y todos estos robos ocultan algo más oscuro y más siniestro.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos. Hoy voy a presentar este Fic que llevo empezado desde el 12 de Julio y terminado antes de ayer hoy subo por primera vez.**

 **Tengo que deciros que este Fanfic está ya creado, ósea que ya lo tengo preparado para subirlo poco a poco o como mi mejor amiga me comento (que por cierto le mando un saludo y le animo a seguir escribiendo, ha empezado su aventura de escritora) cada 3 días subiré capitulo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Bien, primero, los personajes principales no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a DC Comics pero en esta historia, incluiré para darle más impresión algunos cuantos personajes OC hechos por mí de los cuales avisaré. También aviso que el rango de este fanfic es T pero en caso de que futuros contenidos me parezcan demasiado para una simple T, lo cambiare y avisaré de ellos, tranquilos.**

 **Bien, creo que no dejo nada por aclarar de este Fanfic así que solo os deseo que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice al crearlo.**

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

* * *

Mientras el frio de la noche llegaba a la ciudad de Jump Cityi, las personas todavía estaban viniendo de un lado para otro con el ajetreo típico de la gran ciudad, sin importarles llevarse por delante a gente.

Mayoritariamente son adultos los que camina por las calles de mediados de invierno con el frio que poco a poco se irá marchando pronto y los primeros vestigios de ello es la ocasional y débil lluvia. Todavía usaban los abrigos de invierno pero sabiendo que pronto serán demasiado, aprovechaban las rebajas para comprar algo mas primaveral.

Entre las multitud todavía se podía ver a algunas madres con cochecitos de bebes y algunos adolescentes que caminaban por el barrio cerca de su toque de queda o sin límites que cumplir. Incluso para ellos, el fin de semana resultaba un descanso de paz del instituto.

Los cafés estaban llenos y todavía se podía ver que las bebidas calientes se servían para apaciguar a los helados clientes que venían de la calle. Las tiendas lucían sus carteles de 'Rebajas' como era costumbre antes de que la primavera llegara y liquidar las prendas sobrantes de la temporada de invierno.

Pese a la noche, las luces de escaparates, de grandes carteles, de ventanas de cafeterías o de grandes pantallas con anuncios, incluso las farolas, iluminaban la calle y a las innumerables personas que la llenaban. Si se miraba por encima de los carteles y las pantallas, las luces de las ventanas de los altos rascacielos, enmarcaban un cielo azul marino oscurecido y por apagarse.

Entre tanta multitud, nadie se había percatado de su presencia. Todos pasaban como si nada y ignoraban llevados por las prisas. Alguna persona le apropiaba algún pequeño empujón o incluso la empotraba contra la pared al pasar corriendo como una mujer le había hecho hace unos minutos. Para su suerte, eso era bueno, prefería que nadie mirara su aspecto o se percatara de su existencia pues no quería ser vista.

Su aspecto era horrible respecto a su aspecto normal. Caminaba por las calles como si fuera un zombi sin mente ni alma, que solo caminaba en línea recta únicamente parándose en los semáforos evitando un accidente.

Llevaba un abrigo negro, largo con una gran capucha le cubría su cabeza y parte del rostro. Unas medias negras debajo y sus habituales botas de plataforma. En la mano, que apenas sobresalía, agarraba con fuerza dos bandas metálicas que usualmente llevaba en el pelo pero se le había mojado y estas no aguantaban el peso. Su pelo oculto mayormente por la capucha estaba mojado y se ondulaba pegándose al abrigo. Si alguien veía su cara, seguramente se encontraría con una piel de marfil y sus ojos gatunos de un rosa pálido con una enrojecida esclerótica por las lágrimas que habían dejado un rastro de piel sonrosada y humedecida todavía.

Parecía casi un cadáver o una nigromante, lejos de parecer lo que realmente era, una Metahumana2.

Su poco garbó para caminar era evidente y sus pies se le hacían pesados de tanto caminar pues había cruzado la gran ciudad andando y sola y eso le había llegado más de medio día en el cual no se ha pasado a comer ni a descansar, estaba demasiado ensimismada en salir de allí, demasiado como para preocuparse por sí misma. Solo quería salir de ese lugar que tanto mal le estaba haciendo.

La avenida principal se torcía en otra diagonal pero ella decidió seguir todo recto y callejear un poco para cruzar la ciudad en una línea más recta y corta posible. La siguiente calle era más estrecha y disponía de unos pocos negocios que parecían estar cerrados o no eran muy frecuentados, dando cierta desolación.

La zona era más encharcada y un horrible hedor, que ella prefirió dejar en el misterio, rondaba la zona. Había dejado atrás las luces brillantes y la avenida bien iluminada para caminar por un callejón menos iluminado salvo por farolas que apenas podían dejar de parpadear.

Empezó a notar un poco de mareo y un ligero dolor de cabeza que le provoco dar un traspiés que salvo agarrándose a una de las paredes garafateadas de la callejuela y volver a ponerse en pie. Quizás era debido al no comer o al no haber descansado. Sus piernas llevaba ya una hora protestante parar pero ella quería negarse a hacerlo, quería salir de allí y si era necesario el salir para luego desmallarse de hambre y cansancio, estaba dispuesta a hacer esa locura que le costaría su patética vida.

Durante un rato camino mareada por esas callejuelas oscuras de las cuales no había ni una sola persona en ellas, quizás por la mala fama que tenía ese barrio en el que se estaba introduciendo o porque la noche ya había llegado en su intensa oscuridad. Tan solo se podían ori a unos gatos que se bufaban entre ellos por un trozo de sardina a medio comer.

Durante un momento que visualizo una de las pocas farolas que no parecían parpadear demasiado, oyó un sonido de un pie pisando un charco. Por el ruido, parecía que esa persona corriera o huyera.

Levanto la vista para mirar su alrededor dejando ver su rostro entristecido y serio sin llegar a ver nada que pudiera haber causado el sonido que había escuchado así que asocio eso a quizás un gato que corría a refugiarse de la lluvia y continuo con su pesado y lento caminar de zombi pero al proseguir justo al borde de la luz que emitía la farola y levemente iluminado una figura negra se alzaba.

Frente a ella, una persona vestida con un traje negro y una máscara igual de negra la miraba expectante. Ella lo miro durante un momento percatándose de que no era una persona normal pero tampoco parecía agresiva pues no portaba armas en sus manos. Agacho la cabeza pero entonces su nombre fue pronunciado por la persona enmascarada.

Su mirada volvió a esa persona de nuevo. Su voz era pesada, cargada de pesar y a su vez transmitía una seriedad por su tono grave. Entonces se interesó por saber quién era esa figura misteriosa y como es que sabia quien era ella.

Pensativa debatió entre seguir callada y esperar respuesta o preguntar cómo es que conocía su nombre pero entonces su cuerpo reacciono antes y un intenso mareo y un dolor que le recorría el cuerpo intervino. Sus piernas le fallaron y se derrumbo de rodillas en el suelo para luego caer en él, pero por suerte la figura negra pudo sujetarla y la cargo en brazos con soltura para luego llevársela a la oscuridad.

La única constancia de aquel encuentro eran unas bandas metálicas mojadas e iluminadas por la luz de la farola que parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de apagarse.

i Jump City: La ciudad californiana donde se sitúa la sede de los Teen Titans del sur.2Metahumana: De Metahumano, es la unión de Meta- y Humano. Se refiere a seres humanos con habilidades fuera de lo común.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Bien, gracias por leer este pequeño prologo y dentro de tres días subiré el primer capítulo.**

 **Espero ansiosa los primeros Reviews de este Fanfic con mucho entusiasmo para saber que opináis.**

 **Concluyo diciendo hasta pronto y nos leemos. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**MIL PERDONES POR EL DÍA DE RETRASO. Sé que, muchos esperabais que ayer subiera un capitulo... yo esperaba que una luz divina me apareciera en medio de u examen extraordinario... Pero en vista de todo... Fanfiction, se resistió y el servidor se colgó, con lo que yo... sufrí como una condenada hasta que hoy por la tarde, EL SERVIDOR RENACIÓ DE SUS CENIZAS y yo fui feliz. Pese a este retraso, mañana subiré el capitulo, como si lo hubiera subido ayer... (Chsssss, silencio que aquí no ha pasado nada) Así que...**

 **Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de mi primer Fanfic largo que subo cuando ya lo termine de escribir.**

 **Solo espero que disfruten del Fanfic tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo cada una de las palabras que me venían de la mente e incluso del corazón.**

 **Antes de nada, agradezco los comentarios que habéis escrito y que me animan a seguir adelante. Un gran Fanfic no es nada sin unos grandes lectores.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Desaparición**_

* * *

-¡Por todos mis circuitos! Parece que por aquí pasó un huracán.- comenta Cyborg al entrar en el pequeño apartamento.

-He de deducir que esto no suele estar tan destrozado, ¿cierto?-comenta el chico de pelo negro y antifaz que se encontraba agachado inspeccionado algunos restos.

-¡Pues claro que no!- comenta un chico pelirrojo con una máscara amarilla.

-Así que encontraste esto así pero no a su inquilina.

-Por última vez... ¡SI!- grita casi histérico.- ¡¿Es que nadie va a hacer algo?!

El chico pelirrojo, conocido por todos como Kid Flash, no paraba de moverse nervoso por el piso de su novia el cual estaba destrozado por completo.

Llevaba su habitual traje antifricción amarillo por la parte de arriba-tronco y brazos- y rojo de caderas para abajo. En las manos tenía unos guantes rojos y el pecho un gran rallo rojo. En sus pies llevaba unas botas amarillas con una suela de alta fricción. El detalle principal era la máscara amarillas que le cubría parcialmente su rostro dejando a la vista su boca y nariz a parte de dejar ver sus ojos azules a través de una extensión en forma de antifaz. Dejaba ver un poco de su cabello de la zona alta de su cabeza dejando ver que tenía el pelo en un tono anaranjado. En sus los laterales de su cabeza y adheridos a la máscara se vea un adorno rojo de rayo.

No paraba de mirar el departamento con inquietud y nerviosismo, pues este estaba completamente destrozado. Los muebles estaban corridos si no estaban tirados por el suelo y destrozados o hechos añicos. Las cortinas estaban corridas y arrancadas. Muchas partes de la pared estaban arrancadas, dejando ver la estructura interna. La zona de la pequeña cocina tenia los armarios arrancados y la encimera rota por la mitad. No había mirado el baño ni el resto de habitaciones pero las puertas yacían arrancadas de las bisagras y se deslumbraba a ver un cristal roto. Todo bajo una capa de polvo y de yeso por las paredes.

-Tranquilízate, lo primero.-le advierte Robin.

-Como si eso fuera posible...- gruñe el chico.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

-Antes de irme a la misión que me encomendasteis.-responde el chico de pelo anaranjado.

-¿Y la última vez que hablaste con ella?

-El mismo día.

-Espera, ¿llevas un mes sin saber de ella? ¿Qué clase de novio eres que te olvidas de ella?- le pregunta Cyborg.- ¿Ni una maldita llamada?

-La llame. ¡Una docena de veces! Todos los días la llamaba pero no me respondía.- dice algo indignado ante la acusación de Cyborg.

-¿Y no podías llamar a la sede y pedir que alguien fuera a ver?- pregunta Cyborg.

-Lo hice.

-¿Y bien?

-Raven contesto.

-Vale, te libras de ese camino.- dice Cyborg pensando en cómo Raven ignoraría a Kid Flash al pedirle eso.

-Después de eso seguí llamando pero nadie contestaba, siempre el contestador.- comenta Kid Flash.

La mirada del chico se pierde entre los escombros de la casa mirando las figuritas de las estanterías tiradas y rotas por el suelo como un camino de cristal y de cerámica. Los mismo era en la cocina, los platos estaba esparcidos y hechos añicos por el suelo. Al mirar el suelo se topo con algo que reconoció enseguida: un marco con una foto de los dos. El cristal estaba hecho añicos pero la foto seguía intacta.

La cogió y aparto los cristales para tenerla entre sus manos para observar a sus felices rostros en su primera cita y una de las pocas que han tenido desde que se volvieron novios. Su sonrisa siempre le tranquilizaba y el era el único que podía sacarle una sonrisa de la nada o un rubor inesperado de cualquier comentario.

Su mirada se endureció al pensar que algo pueda haberle pasado o que algo pudo haberle atacado en su piso y por ese motivo este tan destrozado. Tenia que haberle ocurrido en el momento que había decidido rebelarle su nombre y su identidad. Ella nunca se lo pidió pero el quería que supiera que tenía toda confianza en ella, que quería que esto fuera en serio.

-Pero si no contesto, tampoco podemos saber el día exacto de su desaparición, porque puede que ella simplemente no contestara durante un tiempo...- explicaba Cyborg.

-Pronto lo sabremos mejor.- dice Robin levantando un pequeño aparato algo destrozado en su mano.- De momento retirémonos a la sede, allí investigaremos mejor.

El comunicador de Jinx.

* * *

-Hey, no te preocupes, estamos todos en su búsqueda.- dice Starfire a un decaído Kid Flash.

-Lo sé, pero todavía estoy dándole vueltas a lo que le pudo pasar.- dice el chico mirando la foto que había tomado del apartamento.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede haber ido o haberle pasado?- le pregunta Robin entrando por la puerta de la sala central.

-Cualquier cosa podría haberle pasado. Un ataque, un robo, un secuestros...- dice él desesperado.

-¿Secuestro?- repite Robin.- Ella sabe defenderse muy bien, dudo de esa posibilidad.

-Es verdad pero... ¿Ella se marcharía por su propio pie?

-No lo creo posible.- dice Starfire que había escuchado la conversación abierta.- Eran muy felices juntos, ¿qué motivo habría para huir?

\- En eso te doy la razón.- dice Robin.- ¿Y un robo?

Robin miraba las imágenes que habían tomado en el departamento de Jinx mientras estaba ahí, principalmente del salón y la cocina, los lugares más accesibles de la casa. Aparecía todo bastante destrozado como lo encontraron.

-No parece que falte nada.- dice Robin pasando de fotos.

-Y si...- empieza a decir Starfire.

-¿Y si qué?- le pregunta Kid Flash mirándola.

-Y si la ha secuestrado otro villano en venganza de haberlos abandonado.- aparece Raven en la sala.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita el pelinaranja poniéndose en pie.

-Un secuestrador no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ella pero otro villano con poderes quizás si.

-Eso tiene sentido.- comenta Robin.

-Pero no sabemos quién.- dice Starfire.

-ALHUNU DISUS ALAMIIS DE WIVE.-farfullaba Beast Boy con un bocadillo de tofu gigante en la boca.

-Haz el favor de no hablar mientras masticas.- le dice Raven mirándole mal.

Con poca sutileza, el chico verde devora el bocadillo enseguida y se lo traga con cierta dificultad bajo la mirada asqueada de los allí presentes.

-Digo, que alguno de sus viejos amigos de HIVE.- logra decir por fin.

-Bastante posible.- dice Robin. - Me pondré con la investigación de sus paraderos. Según me han contado hace unos dias, Gizmo y Mammoth no estaban muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Donde?- comenta serio Kid Flash.- Voy a ir a por ellos, no tardo nada.

-No, prefiero que vallas cuando sea seguro que están allí, podrían secuestrarte a ti también.

En esos momentos entra Cyborg, un chico mitad humano mitad maquina con una inteligencia magnifica y en su mano, una bandeja plateada con el transmisor de Jinx completamente destrozado. Todos se giraron para verlo entrar y esperar a sus palabras.

-Bien, concluí el análisis del transmisor.- dice.

-¿Algo que destacar?

-Sí, la fecha en la que se rompió o mejor dicho cuando se destrozo la casa.

Todos se quedan en silencio expectantes.

-Justo al día siguiente de que Kid Flash fuera enviado a la misión. Por la mañana.

-Tenemos una fecha, nos falta el por qué y a Jinx.- analiza Robin detenidamente.

Entonces una alarma suena, con su potente sonido que alertaba a toda la base, en la sala cubriendo todo de rojo llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala. Todos se pusieron en pie y dejaron todo lo que hacían para dirigirse a la pantalla.

-¡El banco de Perez!- grita Robin.- Titans al ataque.

No necesitaron más para reaccionar.

* * *

 _ **Continuara**_ **...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer este primer capítulo. Sé que tampoco es que tenga una trama muy allá temporalmente pero la cosa mejora respecto pasan los capítulos.**

 **Siento si hay faltas. Aunque lo revise cientos de veces, alguna que otra se me escapa.**

 **Sin más demora, espero impaciente sus Reviews y opiniones de si les gusta el Fanfic (acepto críticas constructivas), recuerden que cada uno es un comentario que me anima a seguir adelante con la escritura y signo de que a la gente le encanta lo que hago lo que me hace feliz como un pollito (los que me conozcan entenderán el porqué de la expresión XD).**

 **Así que, hasta otra y nos leemos. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo, como dije, hoy subiré el capitulo pese a que solo han pasado dos días, esta era la fecha original para este capítulo (si no hubiera tenido el problema del servidor). La cosa empieza a ponerse interesante para los Teen Titans.**

 **De nuevo, agradezco todos los comentarios de apoyo que me dais y que me animan a seguir imaginando nuevas historias que posteriormente escribo en papel.**

 **Aquí el segunda capitulo de este Fic. No interrumpo más, disfrutar la lectura.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: El ladrón de humo**_

* * *

Dos intrusos habían conseguido colarse en el banco y, pese a que había saltado la alarma, habían conseguido noquear a los dos guardias que yacían atados a una columna, semiconscientes mientras ellos se apoderaban de una preciada joya que había sido recientemente trasladada aquí antes de su exposición en el Museo.

Solo una mente había ideado esto, la mente del que ahora observaba casi hipnotizado la joya de color azul intenso de un incalculable valor. Retiro el cristal que cubría la gran joya y la tomo delicadamente mirándola casi exhaustivamente, casi adivinando cual será el precio que le dieran por ella en el mercado negro.

-¡Ya es nuestra, larguémonos!- dice él.

Mientras su compañero corría hacia la salida este desplegaba sus alas mecánicas para avanzar planeado y deslizarse por el cielo con suavidad.

-¡No tan rápido!- se oye gritar.

Pronto la persona que volaba era bruscamente abatida por una papelera voladora. Al caer denoto que no fue una papelera por si sola lo que le había bloqueado sino le habían lanzado el objeto desde el suelo.

-¿Vosotros? Hoy no será.-dice el.- Mammoth envísteles.

-Anda que el mundo es muy pequeño.- dice Flash.

Los Titans se lanzaron contra ellos para enzarzarse en una lucha. Mientras Cyborg y Beast Boy luchaban contra el imponente Mammoth el cual tenía una gran fuerza bruta, los demás se concentraron en atrapar a Gizmo.

Estaban en lo cierto cuando escucharon que los dos estaban rondando los lugares, seguramente planificando como poder robar el Banco sin despeinarse, como lo haría Gizmo. Desde luego que Jinx había tenido más contacto con otros villanos aparte de ellos dos pero ello fueron especialmente más cercanos pues fueron los dos compañeros de ella el HIVE hasta que se cerró.

Todos estaban en la luchas enzarzados, intentando lánzales sus taques mientras los otros dos se defendían.

Gizmo desplego sus alas mecánicas de murciélago y voló mientras intentaba esquivar los láseres de energía verdosos que provenían de Starfire mientras que Raven seguía esperando su momento adecuado para atacarle, cuando baje la guardia. Mientras todo eso, Kid Flash se sentía algo inútil al no poder volar pero usaba su velocidad para dar asaltos hasta la altura de vuelo del villano y distraerle.

Pero Gizmo lanzo sus misiles haciendo que Starfire callera al suelo al esquivar uno demasiado cerca y Raven tiro un cartel de prohibido el paso y un cartel hacia Gizmo pero este descendió un poco el vuelo y consiguió esquivarlo pero el vuelo fue demasiado bajo y Kid Flash se colgó de una de sus alas haciendo un peso adicional. Los dos cayeron al suelo pero Kid Flash consiguió lanzar a Gizmo para luego volverse a correr a la velocidad de la luz.

Algo mareado el villano se levanto y prosiguió a pulsar sus botones pero no logro terminar la secuencia para activar sus garras.

Fue en un instante en el que Kid Flash embistió a Gizmo con su cuerpo usando su velocidad el momento en el que el callo derribado al suelo dolorido por el golpe. Entonces fue el mismo Titan el que le agarro del cuello y le zarandeo de manera brusca.

-Bien hecho.- dice Raven descendiendo.

-Toca interrogatorio...- dice Robin pero el pelinaranja ya se el había adelantado.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Donde la tenéis escondía?!

-¡No se dé que me hablas!- responde el pequeño Gizmo asustado mientras se agarra al brazo de Kid Flash.- ¡Suéltame!

-Kid, es suficiente.- dice Robin pero Kid Flash lo ignora completamente.

-¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo! ¡¿Donde está Jinx?!

-¡Lo único que se es que era una traidora asquerosa!

Entonces Kid Flash tiro a Gizmo contra una pared y este callo desmallado por el golpe.

-¿Donde está el otro?-pregunta mirando al colosal villano que estaba semiinconsciente apoyado en la pared.

-Kid Flash, si él no lo sabía es imposible que el otro si.- le intenta apaciguar Starfire.

-¿Y si mienten? No podemos asegurarnos que dicen la verdad.- comenta el chico.

-Tampoco que mientan.- se opone Robin.

-Ella tiene razón.- le apoya Cyborg.- No he visto que estuviera mintiendo. Es posible que la hipótesis de que ellos le hicieron algo fallara.

-Si ellos dos no han sido...

Todos debatían entre que hacer, que investigar pero nadie se había percatado de la piedra que Gizmo había tirado al ser derribado en el aire y ahora esta, yacía en el suelo sin que le presten mucha atención bajo la lejana vigilancia de dos individuos que habían sido observadores de la escena completa desde la infiltración de los dos ladrones hasta la aparición de los Teen Titans en el museo y la conversación después de machacar a los villanos.

-No se han dado cuenta de la joya.- comenta uno de los sujetos.- No podemos contar con robarle la joya a un ladrón, seremos nosotros el ladrón.

La otra figura asiente y entonces salta desde el tejado del edificio continuo y aterriza en el techo del banco. Sus pasos sigilosos hasta un tragaluz cercano muestran su gran destreza. Se asoma un poco para ver a los Titans arrastrar a los ladrones y atarlos con cadenas para que no se escapen cuando llegue la policía.

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco y convertirse en una sombra humeante que se funde con el suelo, que avanza en busca del cristal, luego paso inadvertido por el techo se deslizo por la sombra de una columna para esconderse detrás de una gran planta donde volvió a cobrar forma solida.

-''Bien, estas dentro. ''- Dice una voz por el transmisor.- '' ¿Ves la joya? Cógela y sal de ahí. ''

Miro entre las hojas de la planta para descubrir que no muy lejos de su posición estaba la joya, tirada en el suelo pero intacta. Luego hecho un vistazo a donde estaban los Teen Titans y asegurarse de que estaban lo suficiente distraídos con los dos villanos que no se percatarían de que una joya estaba siendo robada por una sombra.

Esta volvió a desmaterializarse en la sombra y avanzo cauteloso.

-Lo juro... no sé donde esta Jinx.- dice Mammoth.

-¡No te creo! Seguro que os quisisteis vengar de ella. Por última vez. ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sabemos...- dice temblando.

-¿Y que se supone que estáis haciendo aquí?- pregunta Beast Boy cambiando de tema.

-La joya... la joya...- dice Mammoth.

-¿Joya? Oh si, la joya que llevaba Gizmo en la mano.- aclara Starfire.

-Mm... Veníamos a por una joya...- dice Gizmo recobrando el sentido.

-¿Una joya solo?- dice Cyborg.- ¿Por qué?

-¡No voy a decir nada cabeza de hojalata!- grita el villano.

-¿A no?- dice kid Flash.- ¿Quieres que me enfade?

-¡¿No estás más enfadado con tu novia la traidora Jinx porque te ha dejado en la estacada?!- grita Gizmo mientras se ríe.

-¡Ni se te ocurra llamarla así!- grita Kid Flash acercándose a Gizmo.

La sombra, que se refugiaba al lado de la joya, escuchaba como los demás trataban de calmar al chico de pelo anaranjado.

-Basta ya Kid Flash.- dice Robin.- Es evidente que no saben nada.

-No... No sabemos nada, solo nos hablaron de esa joya...- dice Mammoth.

-¡Deja de hablar cabeza prehistórica!- grita Gizmo.

-¿Quien?- pregunta seriamente Raven.

-No lo sé.- dice Mammoth.

-Oímos que hablaban dos personas de la piedra, ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es lo que querías?

-No, yo quiero el paradero de Jinx.- dice Kid Flash con mirada fulminante.

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Y la joya esa?- dice Starfire.

Entonces todos dan enseguida con la joya y con una misteriosa sombra que la está tomando para sumergirse en el suelo salvo la mano que agarra la joya robada.

-¡La están robando de nuevo!- grita Cyborg corriendo hacia allí.

Pero la sombra se desliza con rotunda facilidad por el suelo y las paredes así que en seguida llega al tragaluz y sale de allí por el tejado.

-¡Aaaaah!- grita Starfire volando y saliendo por el tragaluz.

A lo que sale la figura sombría está volviendo a tomar forma humana y corre hacia un extremo de la azotea mientras Starfire le dispara plasma de energía. Pero la sombra consigue saltar del edificio y perderse entre las sombras de la oscura calle nocturna.

-¿Se ha llevado la joya?- dicen todos al llegar.

-Me temo que sí.

Tras eso, Kid Flash llegaba al callejón para darse cuenta de que el ladrón ya se había marchado.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Bueno, este a sido el capítulo 2 del fic. Me gustaría aclarar que dije ''Humeante sombra que se funde...'' ¿sí? pues quiero aclarar que en realidad desmaterializa su propio cuerpo en humo y pegarse tanto al suelo que puede fundirse con las sombras para camuflarse. Algo así me imagine yo.**

 **Bueno, dentro de tres días... subo el siguiente capitulo así que... Hasta otra y nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 3

**¡AAAH! Se me paso el día, tengo la cabeza en todas partes menos en lo que debe estar (alta referencia en época de exámenes). Me disculpo de nuevo por el día de tardanza y esta vez no tengo ninguna excusa para este retraso de capitulo.**

 **Bien, ahora sí que si aquí está el capitulo nuevo, el tres. Uff, de momento, bajo mi mirada la trama es una trama simple pero la cosa se pone mejor en cuanto se avanza más.**

 **De nuevo, agradezco esos maravilloso comentarios que dejáis y que me animan a escribir como si fueran la gasolina de mis dedos, aunque este Fanfic ya está escrito, solo que poco a poco lo voy corrigiendo y intentando mejorar algunas frases o expresiones.**

 **Si, este es el único Fanfic que seguramente o 100% he completado de los que conocéis sin contar One-Short.**

 **En fin, aquí tenéis el cap.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Pensamientos retenidos**_

* * *

-Todos los archivos de villanos desconocen los poderes de ese ladrón.- dice Cyborg pegado al ordenador de la base central.- No hay nadie con poderes de ''fundirse en un sombra'' ni nada por el estilo.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala central de la sede de los Teen Titans esperando a resultados o intentando pensar quien podría haber robado la joya y lo más curioso, ¿para que?. La primera suposición era que el ladrón la quería vender en el mercado negro pero lo descartaron al pensar en por qué robar una joya sola en vez de varias, o por que robar esa que estaba a la vista de todos y no otra más alejada.

Todo eran preguntas y más preguntas que no hallaban una respuesta.

Mientras casi todos pensaban en el robo y investigaban un poco, Kid Flash miraba a trabes de la inmensa ventana de la sala, traspasando del cristal, a la noche oscura con la única imagen de ella en su mente, de su Jinx.

Preguntándose todo el rato donde estaba, que había sido de ella y si estaría bien. Quizás las palabras de Gizmo sobre si Jinx se había escapado de él por voluntad propia le habían hecho mella en su mente y en su corazón pero... si era verdad ¿por qué irse? ¿Qué motivo la impulsó a ello? ¿Por qué le abandonó? No, no podía permitirse pensar así, ella jamás le traicionaría o le abandonaría... ¿pero que era peor? ¿Pensar que le ha abandonado o pensar que la han secuestrado?

El simple hecho de mirar por la ventana y ver el cielo estrellado que permitía verse desde el edificio T, solo le recordaban a ella. Una vez, ella misma le pidió a Kid Flash que la llevara a una zona descampada lejos de la ciudad y las luces. Recuerda claramente que ella observo el cielo nocturno a su lado. Aquello fue especial. Además desde entonces las estrellas le recuerdan a ella, los tréboles, las herraduras, las flores, los caballos (unicornios), los lapiceros, las pinturas... casi todo le recordaba a ella.

Últimamente, no habían tenido muchos momentos juntos por las misiones pero los pocos que tenían, eran muy especiales para él. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber creado aun más recuerdos de ella y de él juntos, debería haber hecho que cada día fuera una nueva cita o por lo menos intentarlo.

Suspiro y se cruzo de brazos mientras seguía con la vista fija al cielo.

-Kid Flash.- le llama Starfire que se había preocupado.- No te preocupes amigo, nosotros te ayudaremos.

-¡Sí!- grita Beast Boy emocionado.- Llegaremos al fondo de todo esto.

-Gracias, chicos, em... creo que yo me voy a casa, es tarde.

-Sí, es muy tarde, necesitamos descansar.- secunda Robin.

-Hasta luego.- dice Kid Fash mientras sale disparado como un rayo hacia su casa o mejor dicho hacia su nueva residencia.

Recientemente se había comprado un pequeño apartamento en Jump City. Lo había hecho para poder vivir en la misma ciudad que Jinx en vez de Keystone City. Ahora regresaba a el de las pocas veces que había estado allí, una de las ultimas, fue cuando termino la mudanza y el día que vio por última vez a Jinx. ¿Coincidencia? Quién sabe.

Nadie le vio ni oyó llegar al bloque de apartamentos y subió unos pisos a bastante velocidad hasta llegar al suyo donde una placa ponía ''6º A'' junto al nombre de ''Wallace West'', su verdadero nombre. Claro que la mayor parte del tiempo va con su traje de Kid Flash pero prefiere que le envíen cartas a su nombre real y tener lo último que le queda de la vida humana antes del accidente que le dio sus poderes.

Al abrir la puerta le recibe un pequeño pasillo que daba a un pequeño salón con un sofá esquinar negro. Una mesa pequeña y un mueble blanco con un televisor. A un lado una cocina en forma de U de armarios negros y encimera blanca. En frente había una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas. Al fondo del pasillo, estaba una puerta con su dormitorio y en mitad del pasillo estaba la puerta del baño.

No era muy grande pero tampoco era muy pequeño. Tenía el tamaño justo para mantener a un adolescente a lo sumo dos. Wally no era muy ostentoso y tampoco le gustaba un espacio muy grande para lo poco que pasaba por aquí: comer, ducharse y dormir. O por lo menos para eso utilizo el piso anterior que tenía en Keystone City antes de mudarse y venderlo.

Se dejo caer al sofá con un suspiro de cansancio y cerro momentáneamente los ojos pero pronto los abrió al notar otros ojos observándole de cerca. No era una persona lo que lo observaba sino una fotografía de él y Jinx, la misma que se había traído de la destrozada casa de la chica.

 _Cielos, Jinx, ¿donde estas?_ Se preguntaba mientras miraba tristemente a la fotografía.

En cierto modo tenía miedo de saber el motivo. Si había sido raptada, ella estaría sufriendo por culpa de sus secuestradores. Si en cambio, se ha ido por su cuenta, ella le había abandonado y dejado tirado...

Un sonido invadió el pequeño salón. Las tripas de Wally le decían que era ya hora de que ingiriera algo de comida ya que no había comido en todo el día.

Se levanto y en un segundo ya se estaba fabricando un gran bocadillo del cual solo se comió la mitad pues en medio de su ''tentempié'' había vuelto a pensar en ella y el hambre se había esfumado. No le quedo otra opción que guardar para otra ocasión el bocadillo en la nevera e irse a darse una ducha rápida para irse a dormir, pero con ducha rápida no se refería a una ducha usando sus poderes sino una un poco más pausada y calmada.

Se quito el traje de Kid Flash en el baño y luego se quito la máscara dejando ver por completo su cabello anaranjado. El agua caliente lo estaba adormilando mientras se duchaba así que una vez salió de la ducha, se puso el pijama y callo rendido a los brazos de Morfeo en su gran cama.

* * *

-Ya son dos las que han sido repuestas.- comunica una figura encapuchada a las demás presentes en esa sala.

-Solo una ha sido clarificada, esta noche hay que empezar el proceso de la siguiente.- dice una pequeña figura de voz suave y aniñada.

La primera figura en hablar mira a una tercera sentada en un rincón de los sillones morados de la sala.

-Cuento contigo. Sabes la misión.- le dice.

La tercera sombra solo asiente y se levanta de su asiento para recoger una joya octogonal y llevársela fuera de la sala consigo hacia su habitación.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Algo calmado este capítulo, para contrastar con el anterior que mantuvo algo de acción, no todo va a ser pelear, pelear y más pelear jajajajaja.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado a todos. Recordar dejar en los Reviews vuestra opinión para saber que os pareció pues me encanta leerlas y saber si os gusta.**

 **Sin más dilación... hasta otra y nos leemos :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Me volví a olvidar... por que será que mi cabeza funciona peor cuanto más se acerca el inicio de curso... Maldita fecha señalada... y mis padres no lo mejoran al presionarme para tener un buen año.**

 **Pero... ¡No tengo excusa para tal retraso! Lo siento mucho...**

 **Con un pesar muy duro, aquí el capitulo 4 y antes, agradezco los comentarios que dejáis en cada cap y que me animan a seguir. Disfrutar de la lectura.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: De dudosas leyendas**_

* * *

-La información de la joya no es muy concisa.- comenta Cyborg pegado a un ordenador.- Gran joya de enorme valor... una antigua joya pulida en la edad antigua... una de las pocas encontradas de tal antigüedad y tan perfectamente talladas... gran tamaño... Nada que no pudiera saber con solo mirarla.

-Sigue investigando.- ordena Robin.- Dueño, edad, valor exacto, quien querría cómprala... No es una simpe joya, tiene que tener algo.

-Por todos mis chips, Robin, ¿qué te ha dado con esa joya?- le pregunta desesperado Cyborg.

-Esa joya tenía que tener un valor para los ladrones. Un ladrón normal no entraría de propio para coger una joya a la vista de todos, menos un ladrón con superpoderes. Tiene que tener algo.

-Pero todos vimos que era una joya normal y corriente, incluso su descripción...- comenta Starfire.

-Estoy seguro de que esa joya es algo.- insiste el chico.- Tenemos que averiguarlo. Quizás alguien se la encargo a ese ladrón luego él se lo encargo a esos dos.

-Y eso lleva a... ¿qué?- pregunta Beast Boy.

-¿Y si hay un nuevo grupo de villanos en la ciudad? Ocultos a nuestros ojos.

Robin se cruza de brazos al decirlo.

-¿Ocultos?- repite la pelirroja.

-Exacto, ocultos a nosotros, encargándoles el trabajo sucio a otros villanos para que su organización sigua en secreto, planeando y acechando Jump City. Tenemos que averiguar que sucede.

-¿Y eso ayudara a traer de vuelta a Jinx?- pregunta una voz.

La puerta automática se había abierto dando paso a Kid Flash que avanza con un paso seguro.

-No veo en que me puede ayudar a buscar a Jinx.

-Bueno...- piensa Starfire- ¿No es mucha coincidencia que empiecen a emerger estos nuevos enemigos y que desaparezca Jinx?

-Demasiada.

-Explícate.- ordena Kid Flash.

-Es posible que para distraernos la hallan secuestrado a ella... o que la hallan convencido para unirse a ellos...

-Jinx no me traicionaría.- le responde indignado.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo Gizmo...- empieza a decir Cyborg pero es interrumpido.

-¡No! Jinx no es mala, no nos dejaría.- le grita Kid Flash dando unos pasos.

-Cálmate, tío. Relájate un poco o se te saltara la máscara, no es seguro todo lo que sabemos.- dice Beast Boy.

-Beast Boy tiene razón, lo mejor es calmarse.- les dice Starfire.- No hay que pelearse, todos somos amigos, encontraremos a Jinx, resorberemos el caso de la joya robada y todos felices. Hasta entonces... ¿Queréis que cocine algo?

-No es necesario Starfire.- apura a decir Robin.

Entonces alguien más entra en la sala. Raven, vestida con su capa sin la capucha puesta, aparece en la sala con dos enormes libros, uno en la mano abierto y otro bajo el brazo.

-Creo que lo encontré.- dice ella.

-¿Encontrar el que?- le pregunta Cyborg.

-Esto.- muestra una página de un libro algo viejo que muestra una joya exactamente igual a la imagen de la joya robada.

Robin compara la imagen del ordenador y la del libro verificando que son las dos idénticas.

-Poco se sabe de estas joyas misteriosas.- dice Raven con la vista puesta en el libro.- Solo que en la antigüedad decían que escondía un poderoso mal que amenazo en su momento con destruir el mundo. Según cuenta la leyenda, este mal fue repartido en fracciones débiles para poder ser encerrado en las distintas joyas Crom y evitar así a catástrofe.

-Bonita historia.- dice Cyborg.- Pero, ¿Es fiable?

-Tras eso busque la leyenda en otro libro.- prosigue Raven dejando el libro de la ilustración encima de la mesa y abriendo el otro que llevan encima del brazo.- Aquí está la leyenda completa.

Raven pasa el libro a Robin para que el continúe leyendo.

-Osus, una antigua criatura inmortal tenía la capacidad de conceder poder a aquel que aceptara ser su cuerpo. Su primer cuerpo fue destruido pero su segundo tuvo una fusión perfecta y atuvo el poder que la criatura le concedió. Pero tanto poder mal usado provoca grandes destrozos. Tras destruir su segundo cuerpo, la criatura fue capturada. Se le usurpo el poder que tenia y fue encerrado en seis piedras preciosas conocidas como joyas Crom o cristales Crom. La criatura fue sellada y ocultada para que jamás volviera a recuperar el poder.

-Las joyas de la historia y la que se parece a la robada.- comenta Kid Flash.

-Al menos ya tiene un nombre más fácil de pronunciar.- añade Cyborg.

-Todavía hay más.- les indica Robin.- Pero los habitantes de la antigüedad cometieron un error.

-Típico, siempre pasa en las películas de acción, nunca terminan de encerrarlo del todo y este regresa por venganza.- interrumpe Beast Boy causando unas miradas furiosas de sus compañeros.- Vale, vale... ya me callo.

Raven prosigue con la lectura.

-Las piedras con el poder de Osus estaban contaminadas por el mal de aquel ser y la única forma de evitar que Osus vuelva a recuperar sus fuerzas es mediante la purificación de dichas piedras. Pero el purificador ha de ser alguien de inmenso poder y fuerza de voluntad que retenga una pequeña cantidad de poder en su cuerpo para siempre.

-¿Eso es... malo?- pregunta Kid Flash.

-Por lo que he entendido, si purificas esas piedras obtienes poder.- explica Robin.

-Lo que quiere decir que los que robaron la joya quería el poder que contiene.- deduce Cyborg.

-¿Pero funcionan?

Esta vez es Kid Flash quien lanza la pregunta que muchos se hacen.

-Es verdad.- secunda Robin.- Esto son leyendas, historias que sobreviven a los años. No tenemos nada que atestigüe que eso es posible.

-Y volvemos como al principio.- dice fastidiado Beast Boy.

-¿Y si conseguimos una?- apunta a decir Raven.

-¿Donde?- pregunta Starfire.

-Son todas iguales, tienen que tener las mismas características. ¿Cierto?- dice Cyborg caminando de nuevo al ordenador.- Si busco otras piedras parecidas, podríamos conseguirnos una.

-Bien, dejo esto en tus manos.- dice Robin. -Raven, sigue investigando esas piedras, este es tu terreno. Creo que los demás podemos centrarnos en patrullar la ciudad en busca de cualquier pista del grupo o de Jinx. Teen Titans, en marcha.

Y así todos se ponen a trabajar y seguir las órdenes de su líder.

* * *

No podía parar de buscar, ni por algo de comida. Tenía que encontrar pistas. Lo que fuera. Pero necesitaba pistas de que ella seguía viva a toda costa. Necesitaba saber que todavía quedaba esperanza de volverse a encontrar.

¿Como había llegado a amar tanto a una sola persona? Ni el mismo sabio eso, solo la amaba. Cada fibra de su ser lo hacía y no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella como persona. Era distinta a todas aquellas que había conocido, era independiente, era valiente, era propia, única, inclasificable, era completamente Jinx.

Pero ahora estaba en peligro, si no era en las garras de unos secuestradores, estaba sola, fuera y sin ningún hogar.

 _''¿Donde estas?''_ se repetía continuamente en su cabeza _''Dime donde estas Jinx, vamos. No puedes haberte ido así como así, has tenido que dejar una pista algo. ''_ Pero ella no había dejado nada que dijera donde estaba donde se encontraba o se seguía con vida. Era como si su existencia no fuera una existencia real y se hubiera evaporado como el agua demasiado caliente. Se esfumo en el aire.

-No puede ser... he debido dejar pasar algo por algo, ella me está diciendo donde esta pero yo no sé como leer esas pistas.- dice frenando y sentándose en una escalera de incendios oculta.

Pensando de nuevo lo que ha dicho, recordó que no ha estado mucho tiempo en su apartamento, no lo suficiente para recoger pistas. Solo recogieron el transmisor y se fueron todos. No se molestaron en inspeccionar su dormitorio ni el baño.

-Eso es.- vuelve a correr a toda velocidad directo al piso de Jinx.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Siento mucho la tardanza, pero a mí las fechas se me van de la mente y si, quizás deba ponerme un calendario o algún recordatorio...**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y pronto (espero que dentro de tres días sea capaza de acordarme) subiré el siguiente capítulo. Espero también reviews vuestros para saber si os gusta como avanza la historia y si os gusta como la narro y me disculpo de antemano por las faltas que puedan aparecer.**

 **Hasta pronto y nos leemos. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos de nuevo n_n em... aquí el capitulo 5 con un día de retraso... de nuevo... AAAAAH Y ENCIMA HOY ES EL PRIMER DÍA DE INSTITUTO DESPUÉS DE UNAS VACACIONES DE VERANO DE MESES... En fin...**

 **Me tendréis que perdonar pero en una descripción de un personaje, he tenido meter una explicación con mis propias palabras, sin quitar la descripción original, para poder explicarlo bien pero vi oportuno decirlo.**

 **Agradezco los nuevos comentarios que habéis hecho y que me apoyan e animan, realmente los agradezco. Ahora sí que si, EL CAPITULO 5.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5: Una ladrona muy peculiar**_

* * *

 _Nada más llegar a Jump City lo único en lo que pensaba era en ir a ver a su novia con urgencia y abrazarla. Un mes de separación había sido mucho, por lo menos para él, sobre todo cuando la otra persona no responde a llamadas o mensajes que el chico ha dejado en el contestador. Era ya necesidad el verla y comprobar que estaba bien._

 _En un instante tan eterno, llego a la puerta del piso y llamo al timbre esperando a que abriera._

 _No hubo señal aparente._

 _Volvió a llamar de nuevo al timbre esta vez más preocupada que antes y ni escucho el ''Ya voy'' típico o ''Un momento'' que se suele decir casi involuntariamente. Dentro no parecía haber vida alguna, lo que era raro, porque ella sabía perfectamente el día que iba a regresar de su misión._

 _-¿Jinx? Soy yo.- llama de nuevo al timbre_

 _Pero el silencio se le hace pesado y entonces va a empujar la puerta con fuerza para descubrir que esta abierta y cualquier persona podrían entrar como si nada. Pero lo que había dentro estaba lejos de ser el apartamento de su novia sino era una casa destrozada y hecha trizas como si llevará abandonada tiempo atrás._

 _-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Jinx!- grita dando unos pasos y mirando el pasillo.- ¡Jinx!_

 _Pero no parecía haber nadie en la casa ni sangre ni nada que parezca un asesinato o un robo. Ningún ladrón inteligente destrozaría toda la casa dejando huellas de él. La habitación y el baño, destrozados igual estaban vacios de cualquier persona, cuerpo o Jinx._

 _No podía creer que algo le había pasado a su novia, menos que la hubieran secuestrado._

 _-¡Jinx!- le volva a llamar preocupado.- ¡Jinx no estoy para bromas! Es una broma, ¿no...?_

 _Estaba lejos de ser una broma, era real, ella no estaba por eso no tardo ni aun segundo más en llamar a los Teen Titans para que vinieran enseguida, necesitaba encontrarla enseguida. Necesitaba de la ayuda de sus amigos para encontrarla y averiguar que sabe dios que ocurriría en este apartamento._

 _-¿Kid Flash?- responde la voz de Robin._

 _-Jinx a desaparecido y su piso está destrozado, venir ya.- acierta a decir._

 _La espera a la ayuda, fue la más larga de su vida._

* * *

Nada había cambiado, todo estaba igual de destrozado.

Se molesto en poner la mesita de café de nuevo en su sitio, tiesa para comprobar que, al menos algo podía estar en pie. Paso por el polvoriento y lleno de trozos de madera que no le dificultaron el camino. Paso un vistazo por el baño el cual el único daño que había sufrido era que la cortina estaba arrancada y el espejo hecho añicos, lo demás solo estaba un poco sucio por el polvo levantado y la falta de limpieza durante cierto tiempo.

El dormitorio tenía el mismo esquema, las cortinas de la ventana de color morado estaban arrancadas. Las sabanas negras estaban revueltas encima del colchón lleno de polvo. Las paredes tenían signos de haberse despegado un poco el papel de pared lila oscuro con círculos claros y colgaba un poco. Las lamparitas estaba tiradas en el suelo, destrozadas, esparciendo cristales por el suelo y trozos de tela que antes eran los gorretes de estas.

El armario estaba decentemente lleno de polvo y al abrirlo se topo con vestidos oscuros y alguna ropa normal que había sido protegida por las puertas del armario. Fue solo pasar la mano por los vestidos para volver a sentirse inútil. Alguno de ellos no se los había visto puestos y otros sí. Sobre todo jamás la había visto con pantalones de cuero negros, como los que estaban colgados al final de armario o con unas leggins negras con los laterales en cuero.

Desvió la mirada hacia el tocador con otro cristal destrozado.

Una última mirada pequeña al interior del armario que abandono enseguida pero rápidamente regreso su vista a él al localizar algo que antes no había logrado ver. Un objeto plano y grande que destacaba más que otras cosas encima de la zona de cajones. Oculto entre la parte baja de algunas prendas que colgaban de la percha, un pequeño blog de dibujo basik de tapa negra y blanca se hallaba intacto igual que la ropa.

-El cuaderno de Jinx.- lo reconoce.

Donde ella solía hacer sus dibujos de unicornios, recuerda haberlos visto en contadas ocasiones en los que ella, le dejo ver un poco de su dibujo o las veces que la ha pillado dibujando y se ha colado detrás de ella para observarlos.

Lo coge en sus manos debatiéndose entre abrirlo y verlo o dejarlo en su sitio. Pero no debatió mucho y al final el deseo de ver esos unicornios le pudo. Abrió la primera pagina del cuaderno donde ponía la fecha, era de hace casi dos meses que lo hizo.

No era un unicornio ni se acercaba a un caballo. Era el dibujo de un jarrón con flores. Pero parecía casi una fotografía pues en las pinceladas había detallado los brillos del jarrón de cristal y las formas deformes de su interior al pasar por el agua. Incluso las distintas flores que se mostraban parecían gozar de una textura aterciopelada en sus pétalos y una más rugosa en sus hojas. Era un dibujo muy realista y bien creado.

Pero no era un unicornio. Toda la vida, o por lo menos desde que la conoce y conoce su gusto por el dibujo, había pensado que todos sus dibujos eran unicornios pero no, Jinx tenía talento para dibujar cualquier cosa, y eso hacía.

Al pasar la página de nuevo una obra de arte bicolor, un pájaro que parecía despegar de una rama. Podía denotar el movimiento de las alas del ave junto con el impulso que daba y la rama cediendo un poco de su impulso hacia abajo. Era un águila perfectamente sombreada y podía verse sus plumas a la perfección.

El siguiente era de la ventana de su piso, cuando no estaba destrozado obviamente, que daba a unos rascacielos pronunciados que ocultaban el celo azul y a medida que se alejaban de la ventana, estos parecían difuminarse cada vez más.

Al pasar la página encontró algo que le dejo boquiabierto. Hasta esas tres páginas no había encontrado ninguna persona retratada, pero en esta cuarta, había alguien retratado y solo pudo admirar con asombro como Jinx había podido retratarle a él mismo con tal realismo.

Era él. Era un retrato de pecho para arriba, con la máscara puesta, pues dudosamente ella podría dibujarle sin que se viera su cara completa pues ella no le había visto jamás sin mascara, y su traje. Sus ojos tenían un brillo increíble y el realismo con el que había captado era asombroso. En el dibujo parecía estar entre la sonrisa y la seriedad, como pausando la escena en un término neutro a esperas de algo para reír.

No recordaba haber posado para ella, nunca se lo había pedido y daba por hecho que dibujaba unicornios pero ella había conseguido dibujarle sin que él mismo posará. Le conocía demasiado bien.

Los siguientes dibujos eran de él también, en algunos aparecía corriendo difuminando ciertas partes de su cuerpo para darle velocidad al dibujo. En otras estaba sentado en una silla o tirado en un campo de hierba. Eso era arte. Captaba los momentos para luego pintarlos.

Pero a partir de la mitad las paginas estaban en blanco todas, salvo la ultima que tenía como pruebas de rallas o manchas.

Otros cuadernos de meses más atrás también contenían grandiosos dibujos e incluso tenían más retratos de él. Pocos eran los caballos o los unicornios que aparecían dando a entender que solo dibujaba unicornios cuando la conoció. Era muy curioso pero había como tres libretas en total dentro del armario.

Cogió las tres que había para llevárselas a casa. No podía permitir que los preciados dibujos de su novia se echaran a perder dejándolos allí.

Volviendo a su investigación, parece que no se fue deliberadamente pues su ropa estaba en el armario. Si ella hubiera decidido irse sola, hubiera hecho la maleta y no habría ropa dentro del armario. Lo que quiere decir que posiblemente fue secuestrada por alguien...

-¡Maldición!-grita Kid Flash golpeado la pared con el puño.

Salió corriendo del apartamento con únicamente los cuadernos de dibujo bajo el brazo.

Se había hecho de noche y ya empezaban a aparecer las luces de las farolas y los neones en las calles de Jump City. Parecía una noche tranquila y no tardo en llegar a su apartamento para dejar los cuadernos de Jinx en un lugar a salvo, dentro de uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche. Un lugar cercano y a la vez seguro para él.

Se disponía a quitarse el traje cuando un transmisor sonó.

-Vamos... ¿Necesito un sueño?- se queja.- ¿Qué sucede?

-''¡Kid Flash, hemos localizado una de las joyas en una exposición en Jump City! ¡En el nuevo museo Senwich!''- grita Robin por el transmisor

-¿Y ese es el problema?- pregunta extrañado.

-''¡Lo están robando! ¡Tan solo hace unos minutos se ha detectado un movimiento en las cámaras de seguridad! ¡Tienes que ir para allá, nosotros llegaremos después que ti!''

Mientras Robin hablaba, Kid Flash corría a toda velocidad hacia el museo.

-Entendido.- dice justo cuando llegaba al museo.- Ya estoy.

No pierde tiempo y entra por la puerta principal del inmenso edificio con forma de cuadrado del cual otros edificios cuadrados- salas de exposición- se unían a otro central, una gran pared de cristales que dejaba ver atreves de ella una gran sala recibidor con un puesto de información vacía y oscura únicamente iluminada por la luz antiincendios que levemente daba suficiente luz para distinguir los detalles de la sala..

Enseguida encontró al ladrón que miraba la joya en sus manos con cierto recelo a llevársela.

-No creo que sea buena idea llevarse eso.- dice el chico.

El ladrón se da la vuelta para dejarse observar por los ojos azules del chico.

No era ladrón, sino ladrona, o eso parecía. Llevaba una cazadora de beisbol americana de un color berenjena o morado por cuerpo y mangas y unas líneas magentas en la zona de abajo y en... las orejas de conejo añadidas a la capucha que ocultaba por completo su cabello. Unos short negros y unas medias negras con angulas cintas para sujetar algunas dagas y otras armas. En sus pies, unos botines del mismo juego de colores que la chaqueta con un leve tacón.

Una de las cosas que más llamaba la atención, aparte de las orejas de conejo de la misma tela que la chaqueta, era la máscara de oxigeno o lo que aprecia de oxigeno que cubría todo su rostro. Tenía unos grandes cristales tintados de magenta que no permitían ver los ojos de ellos. Unos círculos de metal negro en la zona de las mejillas y por último, donde se supone que estaban la boca y la nariz, había unos pocos relieves para emular un hocico.

* * *

 **INTERRUPCIÓN IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA**

 **ñ_n jejeje... Siento interrumpir de esta forma pero, tengo que aclarar algo sobre este OC. El diseño de la chaqueta o como lo queráis llamar, estaba basado, en la chaqueta de Yuzuki Yukari, una Vocaloid de V3 y V4 (muchos ya lo habréis sospechado XD). En esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en el diseño que tanto me encanta de esta Vocaloid y en su voz así que me pareció bien que quizás podía poner un OC con su chaqueta. Si, esa chaqueta y la de Yuzuki son la mima solo que este personaje, a diferencia de Yuzuki, la lleva abrochada completamente.**

 **En cuanto a la máscara, para que sepáis guiaros, no es muy abultada, sino que se ciñe a la cara. Es el estilo de las mascaras de oxigeno que tienen los ojos redondos pero esta no es abultada sino digamos que es una versión donde lo respiraderos son muy enanos y la parte de la boca y nariz es ceñida. Así que no es muy grande sino que es pequeña y poco abultada.**

 **En cuanto al resto, creo que no tengo que explicar lo del short corto negro y unas medias negras que cubren toda la pierna.**

 **Siento la interrupción pero creí oportuno decir estos datos en medio de el capitulo en vez de decirlo al final para que nadie se líe. Sin más interrupción, seguir leyendo.**

* * *

Pero la ladrona no dijo nada de nada. Ni parecía inmutarse ante la presencia de superheroe. Tampoco tenía pinta de sobre salto sino que simplemente observaba con serenidad al chico que estaba frente suyo como si calculara sus probabilidades de ganar o perder en un combate contra él.

-Esperaba algún comentario pero en fin.- dice Kid Flash echando a correr hacia ella.

Entonces al llegar donde ella está se convierte en humo y se pega a al suelo donde avanza con un cuerpo de humo amorfo a mucha velocidad. El chico tarda un poco en reaccionar pero pronto le da alcance a la sombra cortando su camino. Esta simplemente pasa de él y aprovecha el hueco entre sus pies para pasar como si nada.

-¡Eh!- grita volviéndose.

La sombra se escapa.

-Hoy no.

Cyborg aparece y le da un puñetazo al suelo donde estaba la sombra haciendo quebrar las baldosas y provocando que la chica transformara en sombra diera un salto volviendo a su forma humanoide. Aterrizo en una pared y luego en el suelo, de pie como si nada.

Pronto se vio rodeada por los seis Titans al completo. Dos chicas al vuelo, tres a pie y uno transformado en un león rugiendo. En vez de intentar salvarse solo se relaja sin esfuerzo y espera paciente a que se quitaran de su camino. Todavía mantiene en su mano la joya robada y que buscaban los Teen Titans.

-Bien ríndete.- dice Robin.- Estas rodeado.

-Sí, o este año el conejo de Pascua llorara mucho.- añade Cyborg.

-Que mal chiste...- comenta Kid Flash.

Apunto de atraparla algo los sobresalto, una oleada de bombas de humo llovieron del cielo como si nada, causando una gran nube de humo que les provocaba tos. Mientras ellos tosían por el humo que provocaron las pequeñas bombas, ella salía corriendo entre el humo gracias a su máscara de oxigeno que la protegía de la bomba.

-Se escapa...- dijo Robin y volvió a toser.

De la nube de humo, emergió con rapidez Kid Flash para chocar contra un pared todavía tosiendo. Desde arriba una luz verdosa se encendió en la nube y salió corriendo tras la ladrona. Starfire la siguió por las salas del museo disparándole láseres de energía verdosa por todas partes pero ella solo esquivaba ágilmente sin ser dada.

-¡Azarath Metrio... ZINTHOS!

Un expositor que estaba en la sala salió volando de su sitio y colisiono delante de la chica misteriosa que dio un salto atrás cayendo al suelo algo aturdida. Robin salta hacia ella para atacarla e inmovilizarla pero una vez más el intento de captura de esta se ve forzado por un intruso, un segundo ladrón que defiende a la chica.

Este saca un pequeño palo del tamaño justo de un fémur para luego desplegarlo en un segundo y convertirse en un palo de su altura. El da a Robin con el palo en la mano cuando iba sacar un bumerán pequeño que cae al suelo por el golpe. Dos véngalas salen al techo y explotan cerca de donde estaban Starfire y Raven volando aturdiéndolas y dejándolas igual que cuando las pequeñas bombas de humo.

Beast Boy y Cyborg llegaron justo para recibir una llamarada a los pies en señal de aviso.

La figura misteriosa parecía ser un hombre joven con una gran gabardina negra y una capucha. Estaba completamente cubierto para no verse, incluso en las manos llevaba unos guantes de cuero negro. Se podía ver una camiseta negra y unos pantalones negros donde mantenía con cintas negras unas cuantas bolsas para piernas guardando quizás unos cuantos artilugios como los que ha mostrado antes.

Se interpuso entre la chica y los Teen Titians.

-Márchate ya.- le dice a la chica misteriosa.

Esta solo se limita a asentir y salir corriendo saltando es expositor destrozado que estaba en el suelo y continuando el largo pasillo hasta avistar una gran sala con unas grandes puertas de cristal ocupando toda la pared. La luz de un pequeño tragaluz iluminaba levemente la sala aparte de la luz antiincendios. Podía ver la salida abierta.

Una fuerte brisa paso por su lado y luego una sombra a contra luz obligo a detener su camino.

Ahora, el chico más rápido del mundo interrumpía su paso a la salía, en concreto, el paso al recibidor del museo.

Ella solo se detuvo y le miro simplemente.

-Fin del trayecto, dame la joya.- dice él.

No respondió.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres muda?- le pregunta él extrañado a lo que ella baja la cabeza.

De normal ya llevaría un par de insultos o amanzanas de sus enemigos por interponerse en su camino pero esta chica parecía no querer hablar o casi no poder hablar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué queréis una joya como esa?- pregunta intentando entablar conversación.- Oye, no pareces mala gente, solo te defiendes. ¿Pero que tienen esas joyas que...?- pero pronto sintió un mareo atronador en el cuerpo.

La chica lo noto y se quedo mirando expectante como el chico se frotaba la cabeza con cierta molestia.

-Maldición...- mascullo el chico algo mareado.- Ahora no...

Entonces ella empezó de nuevo a caminar lentamente hacia él como si tuviera la intención de pasar por allí llevándoselo por medio. Pero al acercarse esta se transformo en el humo sombra y traspaso literalmente al chico mientras este solo miraba impotente y algo mareado, como si atravesara una densa niebla. Ella se volvió a formar detrás de él y siguió caminado hacia la salida con tranquilidad para perderse en de nuevo en las sombras de las calles.

A lo que los demás Titans llegaron Kid Flash cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¡Kid Flash!-gritaron todos al verle mientras corrían a acercarse.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Anuncio de que el siguiente capítulo no sé si lo podre subir pronto ya que dentro de poco serán las fiestas de mi ciudad y como yo estudio fuera de esta, no me dan días libres por tanto tengo que aprovechar al máximo las fiestas e ir a las cosas. Pero si me surge la ocasión, no dudéis en que lo subiré.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os gusta o algún comentario constructivo.**

 **Hasta otra y nos leemos :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**De nuevo pido disculpas por la tardanza y esto parece que se hace rutina el subir tarde el capitulo... -_- Pero creo que es algo que no puedo solucionar pues las primeras semanas de clase siempre son un ajetreo continuo y no tengo siempre tiempo para subir estos caps, de todos modos, espero que se me quite la modorra de la vuelta al cole y me vuelve la energía... eso o me tomo una bebida energética...**

 **De nuevo quiere agradecer a los comentarios que me lleguen pues me animan a seguir y el solo hecho de hoy meterme para ver los comentarios me hizo venirme arriba y ponerme a corregir en un momento las faltas de de ortografía (que de seguro sigue alguna presente y me la habré dejado...)**

 **Bueno, no entretengo más y os dejo leer el capitulo 6.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6: Descubrir al despertar**_

* * *

Lentamente el chico abrió los ojos con leves parpadeos mientras recobraba el sentido.

Lo primero que vio fue una figura borrosa que le llamaba por su nombre varias veces, pero no por su apodo de superhéroe sino por su nombre real. Pocas veces le llamaban así ya que aparte preferían ser llamados por los motes para mayor seguridad.

Cuando recobro un poco más la vista pudo ver que era Robin el que le llamaba y dejo de llamarle cuando vio que el chico había despertado, aun manteniendo la pesadez del despertar, estaba consciente. Levantó su mano para pasársela por la cara y dar un suspiro.

Estaba tumbado en una camilla amplia y plana, a su vez dura excepto por la almohada que tenía en la cabeza. Un poco inclinada en la parte de arriba para elevar la cabeza. Estaban en la enfermería de la base de los Teen Titans. Parece ser que su desmayo oportuno les impidió perseguir a los ladrones de la joya y recuperarla para analizarla, o eso pensaba Kid Flash.

-¿Como he...?- pregunta con voz pesada pero era obvia la respuesta.

-Te trajimos aquí ya que te desmayaste en plena misión.- le informa Robin.

-Parece ser que tu cuerpo se ha quedado sin sustancia de las que alimentarte.- le anuncia Cyborg que estaba cerca, en un ordenador.- Te hemos intentado poner un poco de glucosa para que recuperaras el conocimiento y acabamos poniéndote unas cuantas bolsas de más.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- le pregunta Starfire.

-No es necesario.- apura Robin para evitar un posible envenenamiento.

-Yo tengo algo mejor.- aparece Beast Boy por la puerta.- ¡Pizza!

-Volviendo al tema. ¿Qué tal te encuentras ahora?- le pregunta Robin a Kid Flash.

-Con hambre.

-¿Es que no has comido en días?- le pregunta seriamente Cyborg.- Esos síntomas se dan cuando alguien hace Ayunas... ¡Excesivamente!

-Oh no, no es por eso. Tengo hipermetavolismo.- anuncia Kid Flash agarrando una porción de pizza.

-¿Qué?- pregunta extrañada Starfire.- ¿Es una enfermedad? ¡¿Kid Flash está enfermo?!

-Tranquila, no es una enfermedad. Ya que mi cuerpo está en continuo movimiento, quema demasiada energía de lo que un ser humano produce.- le responde tranquilamente.- Lo único que pasa es que si uso mis poderes durante mucho tiempo tengo que ingerir más comida de lo normal.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas.- dice Robin.

-Por eso siempre estoy comiendo algo.- comenta riendo.- Hoy me excedí bastante en correr, me pase todo el día corriendo.

-Eso era peligroso.- le informa Cyborg.- Deberías comer algo y ir a casa a descansar.

-Antes de nada, ¿Que paso?-le pregunta Robin.

-¿Que paso con qué?- se extraña Kid Flash.

-Con la ladrona.- le aclara al chico.

-Ah, pues...- intenta hacer memoria.- Me traspaso.

-¡Un fantasma!- grita Starfire.

-No, no. Se convirtió en humo, como la primera vez que la vimos.- le aclara el chico.

-¿No dijo nada? ¿No luchaste? ¿Ella te ataco?- le acosa Robin.

Kid Flash niega con la cabeza.

-No me ataco. Ella... no nos ha atacado a ninguno. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta?

-Sí pero... ¿Eso significa algo?- le pregunta Robin.

-Al verla de frente, aun sin ver su cara, no vi que fuera mala. Solo parecía defenderse. Y creo que es muda ya que se lo pregunte y acacho la mirada.

-¿Muda?- repite Beast Boy.

-Así que, una chica muda y con poderes de humo.- dice Robin dando vueltas por la habitación.- Curioso.

-Quizás no sepa luchar.- supone Cyborg.

-No lo creo.- dice Robin.- Se mueve muy ágilmente y sus poderes... bueno, yo no sé cómo se puede atacar con humo.

-Cegando a sus enemigos, tal vez.- propone Cyborg.

-Por cierto, y su compañero.

-Huyo, justo en mitad de la pelea saco una bomba de humo y salió por un cristal de la cúpula que estaba abierto.- aclara Raven que entraba en la sala con un libro debajo del brazo.

-He de admitir, que era muy habilidoso en el combate.- afirma Robin.- Supo controlar perfectamente el combate contra cinco Titians el solo y sin poderes. Pero algo ya sabemos: ella no trabaja sola, tiene ayuda de otro misterioso ladrón.

-¿Hablamos de una organización o de solo dos?- pregunta Cyborg vacilante.

-No lo sé. Pero tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que se traen entre manos. Si bien esas piedras contienen algo valioso tenemos que recuperarlas cuanto antes, pongámonos en la búsqueda de la otra.

-Otra pregunta.- dice Starfire.- ¿No es mucha coincidencia que las dos piedras estuvieran en la misma ciudad?

-Veamos.- teclea Cyborg.- La del otro día era propiedad del museo desde hace... tres meses. La que han robado esta noche, era de una exposición temporal que llego, hace un mes.

-Parece que han esperado a que las dos coincidieran.- apunta a decir Raven.

-Demasiada coincidencia. Cyborg, punta a buscar las exposiciones que contengan joyas. Busca desde hace uno o dos días la más reciente, seguramente la llegada de la última piedra ha de estar relacionada con el inicio de los robos.- le ordena Rovin.

-Otro día que tengo que trasnochar...- se queja el chico mitad maquina.

-Kid Flash.- le llama Robin.- Deberías ir a descansar.

-Sí, y quizás deberías ir una pizzería.- le aconsejó Beast Boy con el cartón de Pizza vacio.- No has dejado ni uno de mi perfecta pizza de Tofu.

-Con motivo sabia rara...

El chico se encoge de hombros y sonríe al haberse comido la pizza entera de su amigo verdoso. No es su sabor favorito el Tofu pero, no descarta el alimento.

* * *

Después de haberse comido medio suministro de comida que tenia seguía sintiéndose desanimado. La comida podía llenarle su estomago y su suministro de energía fácilmente pero no podían llegar al corazón destrozado.

Estaba tirado en el sofá, con la cara contra uno de los cojines y las ganas de hacer algo perdidas en la nada. Lo único que quería estaba claro pero no había forma humana de poder salvar a Jinx y traerla a casa sana y salva. Luego esta lo de los dos misteriosos individuos que atacan a museos en busca de misteriosas joyas que tienen cierta relación con una vieja leyenda que no se puede probar su existencia.

Toda su cabeza era un lio.

Se levanto del sofá cabizbajo dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, donde se tumbo en la cama y alargo el brazo para agarrar uno de los cuadernos de dibujo de Jinx, el más reciente que había encontrado, inacabado. Lo ojeo tranquilamente observando los dibujos y dándose cuenta de la dedicación que tenían y el detalle.

No sabía mucho de arte pero, lo poco que sabia le decía que la chica tenía talento y que lo que veía era simplemente lo que ella misma veía, su percepción de las cosas. Pero a su vez se daba cuenta de que lo que sabía de ella se quedaba en una pequeña fracción de conocimiento y que quizás debió prestarle una mayor atención a su novia.

Estuvo casi todo el día observando los cuadernos de dibujo y comparando un boceto anterior de él a uno más reciente, viendo las mejoras que había tenido la chica desde uno a otro. Cuando parecía que estaba anocheciendo y la luz empezaba a irse del cuarto e impedía el poder observar con detalle los dibujos de Jinx. Ante eso, decidió pasarse a su salón y verlo pero cuando se fue a levantar de la cama arrastrando el cuaderno más reciente de dibujo, algo se cayó de él al suelo.

Un pequeño papel yacía en el suelo.

Lo cogió y miro un poco observando que estaba doblado varias veces. Kid Flash pensó que era un dibujo pero al abrirlo se llevo la sorpresa de que no era un dibujo artístico sino que era un mapa, algo poco detallado en cuanto a calles pero ponía algunos nombres de la ruta señalada en color rojo.

-¿Por qué esta esto aquí?- se pregunta en voz alta encendiendo la luz de la habitación y observando el mapa.

La primera marca empezaba cerca de Bright Start Avenue... justo al lado de la casa de Jinx. La línea continua en una recta que termina donde estaría la estación de autobuses . Es como una vía rápida (pese a que el recorrido llevaba horas andando pues la ciudad es grande y la casa de Jinx queda muy lejos de la estación) de salida de Jump City. ¿Por qué estaba este mapa improvisado en la libreta de Jinx?

-Acaso ella...

¿Planeaba huir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que quería huir a otra ciudad? ¿Y si eran las pistas que ella había dejado para él? ¿Y si le estaba abandonando o quería escaparse de él?

No podía esperar a una respuesta mágica en el papel, tenía que seguir el recorrido así que se puso su traje de Kid Flash y salió corriendo del apartamento, cerrándolo para dirigirse a seguir la ruta del plano. Primero pasó por la avenida cerca de la casa de Jinx hasta meterse en una de las calles que indicaba y luego seguir todo recto por otra avenida a la que la calle desabocaba.

Veía como un naranja atardecer se posaba en la mayoría de los rascacielos lo suficiente altos y lo suficiente acristalados para poder reflejarlo. La gente ya empezaba a encender sus carteles de los comercios y la gente parecía apurarse para hacer sus últimas compras antes de que la luz del sol se fuera.

3rd Avenue era un desdoblamiento de Walder Avenue que tenia que seguir hasta callejear un poco y llegar a la Route 124 que usaban los autobuses para dirigirse a otras ciudades.

Cuando empezó su marcha corriendo por los callejones de después de 3rd Avenue, diviso un pequeño objeto de aspecto metálico ensuciado y tirado por el suelo que le llamo la atención pero al acercarse no fue curiosidad lo que sintió sino que se escandalizo al ver los pasadores de Jinx tirados en el suelo, destrozados y arañados en el suelo, como si llevaran tiempo allí.

Se arrodillo a cogerlos con cuidado viendo el terrible estado en el que se encontraban, como si hubieran sido propiamente masacrados y dejados en el camino. Parecía que Jinx jamás hubiera terminado el camino.

Llevaba todos los días desde que descubrió que ella había desaparecido rondando las ideas de que ella le había abandonado o de que hubiera sido secuestrada. Había pensado durante un tiempo que ella había sido secuestrada y seguramente torturada. Luego al encontrar hace un rato el mapa se planteo que podría haber fingido su desaparición para abandonarle. Pero esto le hacía volver a sospechar de que ella había sido interceptada en plena huida o que lo había tirado al marcharse.

Una gota de agua cayó al suelo dejando una marca húmeda en el que desapareció. El chico que la vio la miro curioso pero luego abrió los ojos al descubrir que no era una gota de lluvia lo que había caído al suelo sino que no era ni más ni menos que una lagrima suya que se había aventurado a caerse.

No podía negarlo, la amaba y necesitaba de ella.

No tardo en coger el comunicador de los Titans y llamar al de Robin. El pitido infernal que sonaba le dañaba directamente al corazón antes de que la voz de Robin le contestara con tranquilidad.

-Chicos, encontré algo.- se limita a decir con una voz neutra incapaz de quitar la mirada a su mano donde sostenía las cintas.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Muchas gracias por leer y pronto espero, subiré el siguiente.**

 **Hasta otra y nos leemos :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A este punto, muchos querréis matarme... ¡Ay! no... No me matéis... ok, ahora seria.**

 **Me temo que me he olvidado de actualizar a su debido tiempo... con esto de que Pilares (Fiestas del Pilar) iban a llegar y tenía que planificarme (sí, me planifica un resfriado sorpresa... que todavía persiste) pues perdí el Norte... me parece que eso de ''Subir capitulo a tal día'' no es mi fuerte.**

 **En fin... volviendo al tema en el que estamos, aquí el nievo capitulo.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7: ¿Los Teen Titians ladrones? Teen Thieves**_

* * *

-Parece que llevan semanas aquí.- comenta Robin mirándolas.

-Incluso hay garras de gatos.- añade Beast Boy.

-No hay signos de pelea.- observa Cyborg escaneando el lugar.- Pero también han tenido tiempo de limpiar este sitio, si esas cintas de pelo llevan semanas aquí dejadas.

Escaneaba la escena pero las lluvias de haces unas semanas han podido borrarlas de su lugar o incluso no haber las suficientes. Las posibles noches que puede que ella tuviera tiempo para escapar, como había comentado Kid Flash podía haber llovido o podía haber sido tras una lluvia y no haber dejado pruebas suficientes.

-Pero la casa fue destruida, si fue asaltada allí, ¿cómo le dio tiempo a trazar una ruta?- pregunta Robin.

-¿Y si ella fue la que la destrozo?- propone Beast Boy.

-Mm... Eso quiere decir que...- iba a decir Cyborg.

-Que nos abandono.- termina Kid Flash cruzado de brazos.

-O que el asalto a su casa fue después de que ella se fuera.- apunta Robin.

-¿Quieres decir que huía de algo?- le pregunta el chico de pelo anaranjado.

-Es posible.- asegura Robin.- Una ex miembro de HIVE, quizás era buscada por ellos en venganza.

-No ayuda eso.- le reprocha un preocupado Kid Flash.

-¿Y qué prefieres creer? ¿Qué te ha dejado tirado? Tío, piensa en positivo, una relación tan solida como la vuestra no se rompe por un mes de misión.- dice Beast Boy.

-Es verdad, ella jamás me dejaría. Pero el que la hallan secuestrado no es precisamente el positivismo que busco.- dice decaído.

-La encontraremos.- dice Robin poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

El solo asiente sin decir nada.

-Por cierto... ¿Ella sabe eso?- le pregunta en voz baja.

-¿Eso?- repite él.

-Tu identidad.- le aclara.

-No tuve oportunidad de decirle, pero es verdad que ella nunca me pregunto.-dice él.

-La encontraremos.- repite de nuevo Robin.- Entonces podrás decírselo.

-Bien...

* * *

-La localización es el Museo Guntterloh. -anuncia Cyborg.- Me pase toda la noche buscando coincidencias entre algunos museos y esta joya es idéntica a las otras.

-Museo Guntterloh... ¿No estaba de reformas recientemente?- pregunta Robin.

-Sí, hace poco empezaron unas ampliaciones, lo cerraron temporalmente.

-Bien.- comenta Robin sin importancia.- Esta noche iremos.

Tan solo hacia unas horas que habían encontrado pistas de Jinx y ya estaban planeando robar una joya que podía caer en manos equivocadas en cualquier momento. Tenían que averiguar el problema de las joyas, pero también tenían que atender el problema de la miembro desaparecida y a su vez descubrir si esa banda de criminales tenía algo que ver.

Al llegar la noche, una espera no muy larga, empezaron a ir cada uno como podía, el último en salir fue kid Flash que miraba los pasadores algo melancólico y decaído.

Entonces así es como todos llegaron a la par aunque Kid Flash adelanto a Cyborg y Robin que iban en el coche del chico robot. Raben, Starfire y Beast Boy habían decidió usar su típico transporte rápido: el vuelo. Cuando todos se reunieron ya era casi media noche.

Colarse en el museo fue fácil. Cyborg pirateo el sistema para que la imagen fuera estática y no cambiara para poder moverse por libertad. Luego desconecto el sistema de sensores de movimientos para que la alarma no sonara ante sus pasos. Era difícil pero tratándose de Cyborg lo hizo en un momento.

Para colarse, lo hicieron por la puerta de servicio.

Para la sorpresa de todos, los dos guardias de seguridad que debían vigilar el museo durante la noche, dormían plácidamente en la sala de vigilancia de cámaras, con algo de comida y bebidas en el escritorio. No parecían estar ni pendientes de estar en el trabajo sino en el sofá de casa durmiendo la mona, pero los Teen Titans pasaron de ellos y optaron por no despertarles, aprovechar su estado de sueño.

-Este sitio tiene muchas salas, ¿donde está la que buscamos?- pregunta Raven enfundada en su capa.

-Una sala llamada... ¿Price of Age?- dice Cyborg vacilante.

-¿Quien narices le pone los nombres a estos sitios?- pregunta Beast Boy dudoso.

-No es el nombre de la sala, Cyborg. Es el nombre de la exposición.- le aclara Robin mirando el folleto.- Sala 7.

-Oh, jejejeje...- dice avergonzado.

-Creo que dijeron que la ampliación era para las salas 10 y 11. ¿No? Eso dijeron en las noticias.- comenta Starfire.- ¿Podríamos volver otro día que estén terminadas?

-Ya discutiremos eso en otro momento Starfire. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en la misión de conseguir la joya.

-Y en la de recuperar a Jinx.- susurra Kid Flash.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunta Robin.

-No nada.

-Es esta.- anuncia Raven.

En un pared gris se alzaba una puerta de cristal con un cartel donde se leía ''Price of Age''. El interior estaba plagado de joyas que resplandecían con únicamente las luces de seguridad. Al intentar abrirla descubrieron que la sala 7 estaba cerrada con llave y no podían abrirla sin romperla y llamar la atención de los guardias.

-Necesitamos una...- comienza Robin.

-Llave.- termina kid Flash con unas llaves en la mano.

Se había vuelto corriendo a la oficina los vigilantes nocturnos y había agarrado la llave donde ponía sala 7.

-Justo.- dice cogiéndola y abriéndola.

Entraron a una sala rectangular llena de vitrinas con joyas. Había unas seis columnas repartidas en la sala que sostenían el techo. Las vitrinas se repartían de manera extensa por las paredes de la sala con carteles de cartón explicativo en las columnas y una vitrina central más baja que exhibía las joyas en plano.

-Joyas entre muchas joyas.-dice desmotivado Beast Boy.

-Tiene que haber algo que nos diga cuál es la que buscamos.- dice Starfire.

-Sí, que la quieren otros.- alega Kid Flash.

-La que buscamos es Azul.- dice Cyborg.- Y grande.

-Bien, voy al mostrador de azules.- se queja Kid Flash.

-No será necesario.-dice Raven señalando una vitrina con una única joya azul del tamaño de un puño.

-Tío, porque siempre ponen lo que más llamativo.- dice Beast Boy.- Si entrase un ladrón a robar, lo que más vale seria lo que antes vería y se lo...-pero calla al notar que todos le miraban.- Oh, es verdad, tenemos que llevárnosla.

En efecto, se la tenían que llevar, en teoría ellos eran los ladrones que se iba a apropiar indebidamente de la joya, por causas buenas...

-En fin, cojámosla y larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes, la vida del ladrón no es de mis favoritas.- dijo Cyborg rompiendo el silencio.

Avanzaron por la sala hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la joya. Robin la saco de su cubierta de cristal que la protegía de robos y golpes. La levanto en alto como símbolo de victoria: Error. De una patada de una sombra, la joya voló de sus manos al suelo donde otra mano interfirió en la caída.

-¡No!

No eran ni más ni menos que la chica de sudadera de conejito y el chico de negro. La chica conejo lo cogió evitando que se hiciera añicos contra el suelo.

-¡Mierda!- grita Cyborg corriendo tras la chica.

Entonces ella, de improviso, lanza la joya a un hueco vacio del que aparece un chico rubio de la nada y lo coge al vuelo para echar a correr.

Es alto y tiene el pelo rubio claro rizado. Usa un traje gris con lineas azules oscuro y un cinturon con herramientas. Su traje lleva una capucha y aparte lleva un antifaz blanco en la cara. Unos pocos cabellos rubios sobresalen de la capucha. No llevaba nada de armas o nada para defenderse pero por lo visto, el podía volverse invisible.

Todos intentan perseguirle. Raven y Starfire bloquean la salida para que el intruso no pueda salir de la sala. Este se detiene y se da cuenta de que todos están avanzando hacia él así que lanza la joya como si se tratara de una bola de bolos, haciendo que se deslice a centímetros del suelo.

Kid Flash corrió hacia el objeto para cogerlo mientras todavía estaba en el aire pero de repente una rápida figura se la quita antes de llegar. Ahora una niña es la que entra en acción mientras flota con la joya en los brazos.

Era ya la cuarta miembro del grupo de asaltantes. Tenía el pelo de color rojo oscuro bastante largo y una piel morena. Se notaban unos ojos verdes intenso casi antinaturales con una fina línea de pupila y su rostro no estaba oculto por ninguna capucha ni ninguna mascara que ocultase su identidad. Su traje era un pantalón negro con unas botas moradas con detalles dorados, y un top morado con los mismos detalles. A los dos lados de la cabeza tenía unos pequeños adornos de alas de murciélago y en la espalda parecía tener algo parecido.

-¡Tuya, Axe!- grita la chica y vuelve a lanzar la joya por los aires.

El chico de la capa negra que apareció la otra vez y le había dado la patada a la mano de Robin aparece de nuevo para coger la joya.

Robin iba a interponerse entre la trayectoria de la joya y el chico de la capa negra pero de repente una flecha le hace perder la concentración evitando que llegara a frenar el pase de la chica. Se despisto y cayó al suelo.

Otro nuevo miembro de los asaltantes y este era un arquero. Tenía un traje negro con pequeños detalles blancos, sin mangas y de cuello alto. Un antifaz le tapaba los ojos pero no se trataba de tapar ni el resto del rostro ni el pelo castaño. En su espalda portaba un Carcaj lleno de flechas negras y un arco negro de doble arco.

Axe, como había nombrado la niña a su compañero, el chico de la capa negra, cogió la joya y hecho un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros que no estaban al alcance de un pase. Pronto vio como todos los Titans corrían hacia él y Kid Flash le fue a atacar por la espalda pero Axe le apropio una buena patada que le lanzo de nuevo atrás. De refilo ve a su compañera de sudadera de orejas de conejo correr libremente por la sala sin tener a ningún enemigo cerca.

-¡Baam!- grita Axe.- ¡Cogela!

La hace un rápido pase con éxito y esta sale corriendo de la sala.

-¡Se escapa! - grita Robin mientras corre a la puerta.- ¡A por ella!

-No tan rápido.- dice la niñita de pelo rojizo oscuro mientras bloquea la puerta junto a sus demás compañeros.

-Jejeje... esto será divertido.- dice el chico rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-No os vamos a dejar llegar a ella.- dice Axe.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- dice Kid Flash mientras corre con su supervelocidad entre ellos traspasándolos.

-¡Oh no!- grita el chico rubio.

El corredor supersónico a superado la barrear de enemigos y se dispone a perseguir a Baam, como recordaba haberla llamado Axe.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_** _ **...**_

 **¿Qué les pareció el Capitulo 7?**

 **Antes de nada, quiero explicar lo del título, la parte ''Teen Thieves'' por si alguien no lo entendió. Este nombre es la combinación de ''Teen Titans'' y la de ''Jewel Thieves'' (Ladrones de joyas en ingles). Se me ocurrió de titulo, sin más.**

 **Ahora lo que muchos preguntaran: ¿Son personajes oficiales de DC Comics los que salen? Respuesta: Ah... Sorpresa, sorpresa... jejejeje pensare si deciros la verdad, pero de seguro, en el Epilogo de la historia pondré una terminación como esta con todos los personajes y datos.**

 **Por si acaso, recordare que esta historia ya está escrita por mi antes de subirla, por tanto ya está terminada pero la voy subiendo a medida que corrijo - recuerdo corregir-.**

 **Por si a alguien le interesa, tengo nuevos proyectos para hacer, y uno muy importante es el de recuperar mi vieja historia de Elsword (un gran juego para mí).**

 **Hasta otra y nos leemos :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos... feliz año nuevo (-_- si, en febrero, es que, no he subido nada posterior al año nuevo).**

 **Debería poner mis exámenes como escusa pero se queda en simples excusas aparte también tengo tiempo libre que uso para estar en internet, jugar a juegos y trabajar en mis más de 60 fanfics que algún día verán la luz de Fanfiction (si sigo por este camino quizás ya muchos me odiéis TT-TT), dibujar... En resumen, ¡mil perdones a todos por la tardanza en corregir este cap!**

 **Antes de nada, agradecer todos esos review, los follows, los favoritos que saturan mi correo electrónico al mandarme la notificación... así como agradecer a los lectores (con o sin review después de la lectura) ya que como siempre digo, ellos mismo son el motor de mi inspiración y si escribo es para que la gente se divierta y le guste lo que escribo así como compartir el arte que amo tanto. (Qué bonito me salió :D)**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 8: Un robo y una copia**_

* * *

-Yo voy por el.- dice Axe corriendo.- Vosotros os encargáis del resto.

Y así, Axe salió corriendo detrás de un adelantado Kid Flash mientras que Baam huía pasando entre pasillos largos hasta toparse con un cartel de prohibido el paso del cual no presto la mínima atención y siguió adelante hasta una zona donde las baldosas de mármol y los acabados de escayola lijada de las paredes se sustituía por un monótono gris de cemento por todas partes. Llego por fin a una sala del final que pertenecía a la zona en obra del museo la cual iba a contener una gran cúpula acristalada la cual estaba ya montada.

Con las dos manos sujetaba la joya y rebusco en su cinturón un pequeño arnés portátil que le habían prestado para poder escapar por dicha cúpula con la joya mientras la distracción se llevaba a cabo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dice Kid Flash apareciendo de repente.

La chica se sorprende dando un paso hacia atrás y volviéndose para encontrarse con el chico de rojo y amarillo. Le miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados pero algo que resultaba poco perceptible es que tenía unas ojeras no muy marcadas en los ojos.

-No voy a dejar que te lleves eso.-dice señalando la joya de la mano de la chica.

La chica en respuesta se aferra más a él objeto.

-Dámelo.- extiende el brazo.

La chica ni se inmuta ante la orden.

-Bien, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.- dice él.

Entonces corre a toda velocidad hacia ella para atraparla pero esta se disuelve en humo que se mantiene flotando hasta que se la nube de humo formando la figura humana hasta volverse a condensar y formar de nuevo a Baam. Otros dos intentos de Kid Flash en volver a envestirla fallaron de la misma manera pero sin un ataque de ella. El último intento le hace chocar contra unas cajas de cartón.

Desde el suelo mira como Baam se vuelve y da unos pasos hacia las cajas rotas donde Kid Flash piensa como atacarla.

Sale de nuevo hace ella para envestirla y de nuevo pasa lo mismo, ella se evapora en humo y luego se vuelve a convertir en humana. El vuelve a repetir lo mismo y se volvió a esfumar en humo pero antes de que volviera a reagruparse, Kid Flash corrió en círculos a su alrededor reagrupando el mismo el humo que era Baam pero en vez de volverse humana de nuevo, se quedo siendo humo.

El chico estaba girando tanto como podía para no dejar ni un hueco por donde pudiera escapar de su cárcel. Al pasar el chico creaba una barrera de aire que dejaba a su paso evitando que el humo, volátil y débil se escapara.

Dentro de ese pequeño remolino Baam transformada en humo estaba siendo mareada y confundida por las vueltas, incapaz de recomponerse en humana de nuevo pues estaba siendo removida por Kid Flash para no tener tiempo de reacción ante los cambios de un tornado. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba reagrupar su humo pero este solo seguía al viento que creaba el chico.

De repente el paro de girar y observo el resultado de su pequeño centrifugado de humo en estado vivo, si se podía decir. Este se reagrupo pero la forma quedo tirada en el suelo intentando levantarse mientras adquiría la forma humana de Baam, confundida y mareada, adonde quiera que mirar a la cabeza se le iba al suelo.

Pero tenía que levantarse y salir de allí, así que intento ponerse de pie y dar un paso pero la cabeza se le fue para un lado y dio algunos pasos hasta chocarse contra una pared en la que apoyarse y recuperar su equilibrio pero al intentar avanzar usando la pared de apoyo volvió a caer al suelo de nuevo. Al final acabo sentada apoyando la espalda en la pared y con mareo.

-Se acabo, la joya.- dice Kid Flash mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Observo a varios Kid Flash creados por el mareo que poco a poco se hicieron uno cuando el llego a donde ella, creando una sombra que la cubría.

Ella se quedo quieta completamente mirándole y pronto tuvo que actuar. Asesto una rápida patada a los pies de Kid Flash robándole el equilibrio y tirándolo al suelo.

Con un rápido movimiento, comprobando que había recuperado el equilibrio, salto por encima del chico y recupero la ventaja del combate. Corrió hacia la salida de la sala pero no llego a la puerta antes de que el chico la cogiera por los hombros y la sujetara con fuerza mientras ella intentaba liberarse pero él era más fuerte y más rápido aparte de que ella estaba cansada.

Se libero volviéndose humo pero gasto demasiadas fuerzas en el intento y se vio obligada a avanzar a trompicones para alejarse un poco de él, acabo de nuevo arrinconada por el chico.

Agachada y cansada estaba de nuevo en medio de la sala y con el chico interponiéndose en medio de la puerta y ella. No podía huir, el hecho de tener que volverse de nuevo humo era un esfuerzo demasiado grande y quizás podría ocurrir que sus energías mermaran quedándose inconsciente y dejando la joya a merced de el Titan. Eso y que seguramente la llevarían a la cárcel de villanos.

-Vamos, Baam. Dame la joya.- le vuelve a decir seriamente.

Todavía tenía la joya en sus manos. La acerco mas a ella en señal de que no se la daría y mucho menos sin luchar. Kid Flash lo cio y suspiro pesadamente.

-No quería llegar a esto pero...-dice acercándose a ella.

Ella retrocede arrastrándose por el suelo mientras él se acerca pero entonces es frenado por una tercera persona que le agarra de la misma manera que el había agarrado a ella para retenerla. Axe tenía a Kid Flash inmovilizado por fin Baam respiro tranquila pero entonces, se levanto del suelo y acerco una mano a la cara del chico de pelo naranja. Él, atento de lo que parecía hacer Baam seguía oponiendo resistencia.

-¿Vas a...?- dice Axe observándola.

Kid Flash que estaba demasiado intranquilo por lo que había dicho el, iba a hacer algo seguro. Seguía peleando por su libertad y para evitar lo que Baam tena reservado para él, pensando en que había hecho mal al decir que ella no era completamente mala sino que ahora tenía planeado hacerle algo. Pero pronto parecieron menguarle las ganas de seguir luchando por liberarse, pero no a él, sino a su cuerpo.

-Pero... que...- llego a decir.

Estaba consciente de que le estaban adormeciendo el cuerpo pero la mente seguía perfectamente activa y veía todo. Es como si controlasen su cuerpo únicamente pero que su mente fuera libre de pensar y analizar todo lo que veía siempre y cuando sus ojos estuvieran abiertos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas de no cerrarlos ni que los cubrieses pero quizás pudiera arrepentirse de ese deseo en caso de que le esperase cualquier tipo de tortura.

Noto como Axe frenaba su agarre y Kid Flash caía al suelo quedándose sentado sin fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. ¿Le habían inmovilizado? ¿Una especie de hipnosis del cuerpo o algo así? ¿O quizás se tratase de una anulación de su capacidad para moverse? ¿Lo había hecho Baam? ¿Con la mente?

No había notado ningún pinchazo de sus captores en su cuerpo solo que de repente su cuerpo no se podía mover. Lo había causado Baam, era un poder que tenia y que parece que acababa de mostrar a Kid Flash. Hasta ahora el chico no había visto más que el de poder transformase en humo oscuro pero el hipnotismo era nuevo para él. Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas. ¿Que otros poderes ocultaba? Estaba seguro de que pronto descubriría alguno nuevo pues ahora su mano y la de ella se estaban estrechando.

Un rayo salió de la mano que estaba estrechaba a ella. ¿Que estaba intentando? Volvió a pasar de nuevo, otro rayo dorado salió, y otro, y otro, y otro más... Pero parece que Baam no estaba satisfecha con ello pues su mano estaba apretando a la de Kid Flash. ¿Qué tramaba?

Ella miro a Axe y este pareció saber que quería ella pues se aparto hasta apoyarse en una pared expectante.

Entonces Kid Flash noto de nuevo los rayos pero esta vez acompañados de mucha energía que emanaba del cuerpo de él. _¿Pero qué demonios?_ El poder parecía querer salir del cuerpo de él con fuerza, lo que antes no había notado, ella estaba absorbiendo su poder... no, no lo absorbía, no era la sensación de quedarse vacio que suponía que notaria sino que, parecía como si... lo clonaba en ella pero parece ser que no podía.

-Es demasiado poder.- le advierte Axe desde la pared.- No merece la pena, vámonos.

Pero ella levanto la mano en señal de que se parara. Estaba convencida de que podría conseguirlo.

De nuevo ese tirón de energía en el cuerpo del chico que hizo que unos cuantos rayos salieran de la unión de las manos. Entonces ella comprendió al instante que tenía que hacer, tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible, tenía que hacerlo tan rápido como si fuera un Flash para que funcionara, era demasiado y se perdía al intentarlo sacar despacio.

Fue un instante en el que Kid Flash noto un dolor desgarrador en el cuerpo que luchaba a toda velocidad por salir, como si su sangre le abandonara y se llenara de rayos que le quemaban. Pero al estar inmovilizado apenas podía soltar un grito sustancial sino que parecía no salir ningún sonido similar, sino que parecía como si se quedara sin aire. Un viento creado por la concentración de energía se había creado alrededor de los dos y a su vez unas nubes negras se habían formado en el cielo.

Miro a la chica que parecía estar pasándolo mal mientras se movía espontáneamente como si notara pinchazos de dolor en su propio cuerpo también. Y era verdad, el poder se asentaba en su cuerpo muy malamente y le llenaba de energía ardiente que quemaba su propio ser y se le hacía desear gritar aguantando su llanto. Nunca le había dolido copiar un poder de alguien pero este era electricidad pura en sus carnes. El dolor era intenso pero consiguió soltarse de él justo cuando se completo el paso de copia del poder, saliendo los dos despedidos.

Kid Flash aterrizo en una pared y pudo volver a moverse con libertad al incorporarse en el suelo con un grito de dolor reprimido aunque ya no parecía notar esa mala sensación de dolor que se le había formado antes. Un poco aturdido al principio que daba paso a una sensación de extrañeza hacia su cuerpo. No parecía haber nada distinto ni notaba nada diferente a hace unos momentos. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Que había hecho esa chica...?

¿Y Baam?

Entonces localizo a la chica que parecía confusa y mareada en el suelo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

Parecía tener dolencia de pecho al cogerse una mano con fuerza en el pero pronto fue desechada esa idea por el chico de cabellos naranjas al ver como ella apartaba su mano de su pecho y observaba una vibración tapida de ella. Pero no una vibración normal, estaba vibrando su mano como Kid Flash lo hacía, con supervelocidad. Entonces intento dar un paso pero pego tal acelerón que se choco contra el muro haciendo un ruido sordo y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Asombrado, el chico la miraba sombrado casi incrédulo, viendo como ella era capaz de usar sus poderes incontrolablemente. Había copiado sus habilidades y ahora era incapaz de dominarlas. Jamás imaginaria que existiera alguien de conseguir los poderes de otros Metahumanos (el termino oficial para las personas que han sufrido modificaciones en sus cuerpos dándoles poderes sobrehumanos, imposibles para una persona humana).

Volvió a levantarse de nuevo y esta vez pego un acelerón descontrolado pero no se choco contra nada. Todos oyeron como las nubes se habían convertido en una tormenta eléctrica. Todo fue demasiado deprisa para Baam y para los dos espectadores que vieron sin poder evitar como a la joven le caía un rayo encima cegándoles durante unos momentos.

Al recuperar la visión, vieron como el cuerpo de la joven estaba tendido en el suelo, con ciertos rayos de electricidad y algunas quemaduras en la ropa, sin moverse ni un centímetro ni medio, inmutable. El rayo era lo necesario para la completa asimilación de los poderes de Kid Flash pero no quería decir que ella hubiera sobrevivido a dicho rayo ya que a él no solo le cayó un rayo del cielo.

-¡Baam!- grita Axe que corre de la pared hasta donde la chica estaba tirada.-¡Baam!- grita de nuevo.

La mueve un poco y luego le da la vuelta para acercar su oreja al pecho y comprobar sus latidos.

-¡Vamos, Baam, aguanta!- dice mientras la coge en brazos.

Pronto, lanza un artefacto pequeño a donde una salida de emergencia se encontraba y este explota dándole vía libre para huir con el cuerpo de la chica en brazos.

Kid Flash se arrastro cansado a la pared sin quitarles la vista de enfrente. Se sentó apoyado en la pared intentando asimilar que había pasado. Lo único que sabía es que Baam le había intentado copiar sus poderes y entonces cuando lo había conseguido del todo, el rayo le cayó encima, un rayo de gran tamaño, y se ha... ¿Desmayado? ¿Muerto? Bien parada no había salido de la situación, y solo Axe sabía si su corazón latía o no aunque, sin un poder o algo que pueda parar rayos, difícilmente un ser humano salga vivo de un rayo.

Esto le había recordado a como él obtuvo sus poderes: calleándole un rayo y junto a unos productos quimicos...

Entonces oyó las voces de sus amigos llamándole para encontrarle en aquella sala.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Y este ha sido el milagro de año nuevo que esperaban, que yo actualizara. Esta vez, no voy a decir que actualizare pronto porque... porque todos sabemos qué pasa si digo esa frase, así que ahorramos caracteres.**

 **Muchos os preguntareis muchas cosas y sé que también tenéis alguna que otra teoría así que, os animo a escribirla en los reviews que escribías, comentado también si os está gustando cómo va la historia o no. Esto siempre ayuda para saber gustos y realmente me anima a actualizar más pronto.**

 **Y con esto... Hasta otra y nos leemos. : )**


End file.
